Train Wreck
by 2clap
Summary: Sometimes you can see a train wreck coming but you are powerless to stop it. SoMa. Can they stop this train wreck from tearing them apart? Warning: heavy cursing.


**I dunno where this came from... It just sorta popped into my head and I ended up writing it down. I'm not convinced its any good but my older sister read it and loved it. She doesn't even know anything about Soul Eater so it,it's have something going for it. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

Maka stormed away from her huffing Weapon. "Oi, tiny-tits! Would you slow down? Bookworms shouldn't be able to run this fast!" Soul shouted after her as she raced into traffic. Soul smirked, watching as she jumped over the hood of cars and generally risked her life by possibly getting run over. The chase he didn't mind. He might bitch and moan about it but he liked chasing her around. He could chase her all day. Maka flipped over the top of a car, landing gracefully in front of a small family on the other side of the street before taking off with Soul hard on her heels.

Soul frowned slightly as they raced through a park at breakneck speed, he couldn't even really remember why they were mad at each other. Some stupid fight outside of Shibusen again, then she had taken off like this. Later people would recall shivering and recoiling in fright at the look that popped onto Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans face as he watched his meister sprint away. They pitied the small green eyed girl on the other side of that look.

Of course if they knew what a stubborn, pig-headed, violent, bookworm the green eyed short stack was, they wouldn't be feeling so pitying. Or at least that was how Soul saw it.

Soul saw her. He knew the real her. He just so happened to like the fights they got into because she was so stubborn. He liked messing with her while she read. And call him masochistic, but he didn't exactly hate getting hit with books or whatever else was nearby. If anything he liked pushing her so far just to see a reaction.

Which is probably what happened today. Now if she would just slow down enough so he could get some proper blood flow to his brain he might be able to figure out what he did wrong.

Lets see...

* * *

_They had been hanging out outside the school waiting for Kid and the Thompson Sisters. BlackStar was somewhere on the roof judging from the way Tsubaki was worriedly glancing up there every two seconds. Maka was leaning against a tree with a book propped on her knees completely absorbed. And Soul? Well Soul was lying down with his head in her lap lightly snoozing. That was until a deep voice interrupted his peaceful slumber by making Maka jump, effectively dropping his head off of her lap and roughly onto the floor._

_"Oi! Maka!" Soul yelled, rubbing the back of his head. He could already feel the bump forming._

_"Oh Soul! I'm sorry!"_

_"What'd you drop me-"_

_"Ahem." The voice cleared his throat and both weapon and meister looked up shielding their eyes as the stranger decided to stand right in the fucking sun._

_"...for...? Zach? What are you doing here?"_

_Ah yes..._

_Zachary Heist._

_Soul knew Zach from a few of his weapon classes. He was a flashy crossbow (which Soul thought wasn't very useful) that shot arrows made of wavelengths. Zach was a total ladies man and got along well with Soul. That is until Soul learned of his plan to win Maka over one day in the locker room. Soul glared up at the bow trying to seem disinterested, while he looked between his flustered Meister and the cocky bastard._

_"Hi Zach!" The overly perky tone of Maka's voice hurt his ears. Soul glanced around and saw that sometime during the chaos Tsubaki had slipped away (probably to find BlackStar)._

_Soul clapped his hand over his ears in mock horror. "Dear Death Maka could you squeak any louder? I don't think he heard your fangirling."_

_"MAKAAA-chop!" Soul expected the book that came crashing down on his head and he thanked her many years of Maka-chops because they no longer knocked him out cold. Did he have a horrible headache? Yes. Was his vision blurring? Yes. Was a cocky ass bastard making a move on his Maka? Yes. And he was about to get his cocky ass kicked to Timbuktu._

_Soul growled up at Zach, rubbing his sore head. "So Zach what's up? Did you need something?" Maka asked clasping her hands behind her back and started rocking back on her heels. Soul tried to convey what a suicide mission this would be if he continued down this dangerous road but he didn't seem to get it._

_Zach started blushing and Soul watched the flush come over his miesters face. The crossbow opened his mouth a few times before he took a deep breath, finally working out the courage to just spit it out. "Well I just saw you sitting here, and I thought maybe you would like to go out and get some ice cream with me?" He rushed out. Souls mouth dropped open but he quickly shut it before Maka noticed. Of course the cocky bastard caught it and sent him a triumphant smirk._

_Soul had to stop this train wreck from reaching the station, and he had a plan._

_SABOTAGE!_

_Soul barked out laughter. "Ha! You wanna go on a date with MAKA?! Are you crazy? She has absolutely no sex appeal. I mean look at her she is as flat as a board!" By this point Maka was looking on in horror. What was he doing? This would kill her. "Why would anyone want someone like her?" Soul said with less conviction. That was the final straw for Maka. She started running before Soul finished his sentence, silent tears blurring her vision and streaming out behind her._

_"You're such a jerk Soul!" She yelled over her shoulder. Soul sighed running a had across his face. At least she was away and hadn't answered Zach._

_"Dude. If that's how you show her you care or whatever that shit was you just pulled, you need some serious help on you people skills."_

_"Fuck off Zach." He growled out starting to run after Maka. He took a few steps before turning back on his heel and hearing a satisfying crunch as his fist connected with Zachs jaw. "And stay away from Maka." With that he took off after her, ignoring the huge crowd that had gathered around them and the terrified looks he was getting from the bystanders._

_A broken train coasted into a pristine station. _

* * *

Well shit, no wonder she is pissed. He basically had told the whole school he didn't think anyone would ever want her, just to keep one boy away. Smooth, Soul. Very smooth.

Soul rounded a corner and came to a stumbling halt looking down the street Maka just ran onto. But the head of ash blonde hair was no where to be seen. "Maka?" Soul called, looking left and right for the stupid girl. She must have turned a corner and gotten lost. It didn't surprise him, that girl could get lost going to the bathroom.

(This, of course, wasn't true but Soul was feeling admittedly guilty and would say anything to make himself feel better about it)

Soul slouched down, shoving his hands deep in his pocket, and set off again at a much slower pace to find his meister.

This train station was slowly crumbling around his head.

* * *

_Stupid Soul! Stupidstupidstupid Soul!_ Maka just wanted to scream. She had heard the rumor that Zach would ask her out and she had followed it closely hoping it was true. And he had! The hottest and coolest guy at school had asked her out!

And then Soul had to go and ruin it. What a fucking shit. She had sex appeal. She was pretty. She had nice eyes and her legs were to die for. The girls made sure she knew this. Sure she wore her hair in a really immature hair style that made her seem like she was 12. But she was 17! And she had yet to be kissed or even be on a date.

Stupid Soul! It was all his fault.

Maka slowed to a walk realizing he was no longer behind her. Ugh he was such an idiot. Why did he have to ruin everything!? Maka opened the gate to the small playground and collapsed onto one of the swings.

Pushing herself slowly back and forth with a heavily booted foot, she sighed deeply. She shouldn't have run away but she didn't want to cry in front of Zach.

The squeaking of the swing set lulled her mind away into her own little world. A sniffle brought her crashing back though. It wasn't her crying anymore.

"Hello?" She called, peering at the playground from her perch on the swing. Sliding to a stop she inched closer to the dark tunnel that the crying was coming from. The sniffles turned into full on sobs for a second before they calmed down a little. Maka pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight, shining it at the bottom of the tunnel so as not to blind the cryer inside.

The small tunnel illuminated to show a short dark brown haired girl sniffling and wiping her nose on her shirt. She turned illuminated purple eyes on Maka, narrowing them suspiciously. "Hi." Maka whispered kneeling down at the end of the tunnel.

"Hi..."

"Are you ok?" The little girl shifted uncomfortably and shook her head no. Maka's phone buzzed on the plastic tunnel floor, making both girls jump. Picking it up while shushing the small girl she checked the caller Id.

Soul.

Maka wrinkled her nose and sent it quickly to voicemail.

"What's your name?"

She answered in a small voice, and if Maka hadn't been listening closely she would have missed it. "Tsugumi."

Maka held out her hand to the small girl. "Well hi Tsugumi, my name is Maka." The girl glanced at her hand and then up at her face. Tentatively she held her hand out and clasped her small fingers around Makas. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm lost..." The little hand tightened her grip on Makas fingers and crawled a little closer.

"Well then lets go find your parents, yes?" Maka smiled brightly and coaxed her out of the tunnel. The girl didn't let go as they set off to look for the little girls family.

* * *

"Tsubaki, have you heard from Maka lately?" Soul held the phone to his ear as he searched fruitlessly for his missing meister,

"No. Last I heard she was with you. Did you try her cell?"

"Yeah. She won't pick up." Soul sighed, running a hand through his bangs in a nervous gesture.

"Try texting her. Do you need help looking?" Soul was so dumb! Why hadn't he tried texting her?

"No I'm sure she's fine. You don't need to help. Keep an eye and ear out though."

"Will do Soul. And Soul? Don't screw this up more than you already have." With that Tsubaki hung up on him and left him wondering how not to.

How do you start a train wreck already set in motion?

* * *

**8:15 pm- Soul- Where are you?**

Maka checked the text and felt a little guilty. But then the guilt was jerked away. He was probably lounging around on his lazy ass at home waiting for her to return and make dinner. She clenched her hand around Tsugumis a little tighter, growling a little at her phone.

**8:20 pm- Soul- Maka. Answer me. I'm kinda getting a little worried.**

Maka snorted at the loosely veiled command. Closing her phone she elected to ignore the irritating texts.

"Where do you live Tsugumi?" Maka asked as her jacket pocket buzzed again.

"Um." Tsugumi closed her eyes and scrunched her forehead in concentration. "1124 SW Deathtree St."

"Oh I know exactly where that is! Come on. Let's get you home. Your parents are probably worried sick." Maka said cheerfully ignoring another text from Soul.

"Who is texting you Ms. Maka?" The small girl insisted on calling her Ms. Even though Maka had insisted she just call her Maka.

"My annoying weapon, Soul."

"Is he cute?"

"Yes." Maka's brain finally caught up with what she said. "W-wait! I mean n-no! Of course he isn't cute." Tsugumi looked up at Maka with a knowing smirk.

"What do you like about him?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't like him." She didn't. "He is annoying and lazy and perverted. He's messy and he eats like a pig. I can't stand him."

"Really Ms. Maka? He wouldn't be your weapon if you really couldn't stand him." Tsugumi looked up with wide eyes. "Try naming what you like about him."

Maka gaped at the small girl clutching tightly onto her hand. "How old are you again?" Tsugumi held up 8 fingers and smirked up at her. Maka sighed. She would be one to get bested by an 8 year old. "Well... Um... He has these gorgeous red eyes and really soft white hair. His teeth are pointy, like a shark." Maka shivered thinking about them. Were they sharp? What would it feel like to be bitten by them? Shaking her head she continued her evaluation on her weapon. "He is loyal, brave and cunning no matter how hard he tries to tone down the fact that he is smart. He is my best friend and knows more about me than I know about myself. He's..."

Tsugumi smirked up at Maka. "Cute?"

"No... He's not I swear." Even to Maka she sounded weak. She didn't like him like that. Right? He wasn't cute. Maka closed her eyes and all she saw was red and white. Red eyes set in a tan face, with an unruly mop of white hair that wasn't bleached as she had thought when she first met him.

"I think you like him!" Tsugumi skipped ahead and sang in a singsong voice.

"Lets get you home." She said wearily.

* * *

"Tsugumi! I was so worried! Where were you?" When Maka knocked on Tsugumi's door, a short woman with light brown hair cut short and wearing a cooking apron answered.

"I got lost... I'm sorry mommy." Tsugumi buried her face in her mothers neck hugging her tightly. Maka smiled warmly at the couple.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home..." Tsugumi's mother held out her hand.

Clasping it she said "Maka. And it was my pleasure. Your daughter is wonderful."

The woman laughed prettily. "Yes, but she can be a handful and she is smart and will talk your ear off."

Maka laughed with her. "She reminds me of me when I was little." Tsugumi really did. She was too smart for her age and talked all the time. Spitting image of a smaller Maka.

"Well I need to go call her father so he can come home. You are welcome here anytime Maka."

"Thank you." They said their goodbyes and Maka drifted down the street. Stopping under a street light she pulled out her phone.

**8:30 pm- Soul- Oi Maka! This is so uncool. Where are you?**

**8:45 pm- Soul- Maka, look I'm sorry. Call me back. Please?**

**9:00 pm- Soul- I hope you are just ignoring these and haven't done something reckless and died or some other shit like that.**

**9:05 pm- Soul- Look, I realize I screwed up but... Just please answer.**

**9:06 pm- Maka- Im fine Soul.**

**9:10 pm- Soul- Oh thank Shinigami. I was seriously worried.**

**9:13 pm- Maka- That's not cool.**

**9:18 pm- Soul- you hungry?**

Maka's stomach chose then to growl at her.

**9:24 pm- Maka- starving**

**9:27 pm- Soul- meet me at Little Italy?**

**9:30 pm- Maka- k**

Putting her phone away she sighed. Pushing off the pole she prepared herself mentally to meet with Soul.

* * *

Dinner was mostly peaceful. Soul apologized and most of the tension left Maka but she didn't talk at all during the meal. She gazed down at her plate and picked at her food.

"Maka I'm really sorry." Soul said once again. He can't count how any times he has said sorry tonight.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked in a small voice.

Soul set his drink down lightly without actually drinking from it. "Because Zach isn't right for you."

Maka slammed her fork down, hissing menacingly "Fuck Soul. How the hell would you know who was right for me?"

God, she had absolutely no clue. She was so dense. "I just do." He couldn't exactly tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe him anyway.

"You ruin everything." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh yeah. The big bad Soul ruined the day. Did you even like him?" His tone was bitter but she didn't seem to catch on. Paying the check they bickered all the way out of the restaurant.

Maka stopped, looking him straight in the eye. "Yes! Everyone likes him!" All the more reason for her to stay away from him from Souls point of view.

"Why? He is a douche." He couldn't understand it. Zach would treat her exactly like her father treated her mother... Eventually.

"How do you know." She wasn't asking. She was demanding.

"Cuz I'm a guy and I just know."

"Your flawless logic astounds me Evans." She deadpanned while unlocking the door to their apartment. She was really pissed if she was using his last name.

"Pft." Soul kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket like a second skin. Maka stormed off and he followed knowing there would be more yelling to come. "Maka? Where are you going?" He hadn't expected for her to be heading for her room.

Maka turned on her heel, green eyes spitting fire and hissed "To bed. Where do you think nimrod?"

"Ouch Maka that stung. You got anything else good in the peanut gallery?"

"Gah! I hate you so much!"

"Yeah well the feelings mutual."

"Why don't you go dig yourself a hole and die in it!"

"Your not getting rid of me that easily."

"I fucking wish I could." She whirled on her heel and continued to her room.

A strong grip fastened on her arm, keeping her in place. "Oi! Tiny-tits. I'm not done talking to you."

Maka had just about had it with him. She grit her teeth a bitter taste inner mouth at the words she was about to say. "We are so done here shark-boy. I want you out. Now. Just get out." Maka pushed him towards the door and stared him down.

Soul was stunned into silence. All the fight drained from his body. What had Tsubaki say earlier?

'_Don't screw this up more than you already have.'_

So much for that.

First she used the hated nickname from his child hood and then she kicked him out? What was happening to them? They were falling apart that's what. All because he couldn't tell this headstrong girl what she needed to hear to fix this.

Maka expected him to fight back or to at least say something. She didn't expect the flash of hurt before he wiped all emotion off of his face and quietly walked out he door.

What was going on with them?

* * *

"Darling. Ask Zach out! Apologize for your weapons unruly behavior and ask for a redo. It's as simple as that." Sandra (Tsugumis mother) handed Maka her cup of tea and plopped into a seat across from her. Maka wrinkled her nose at apologizing for Soul. He should apologize himself!

Maka looked over at the small woman sitting in front of her and sipping tea. She had grown close really close with Sandra recently. After Maka brought Tsugumi home that night she had been coming here for advice. There might be a 10 year age difference but that didn't stop Maka from thinking of her as the older sister she had never had.

"I shouldn't have to apologize for Soul."

Sandra looked thoughtful. "No. I guess you shouldn't... Still ask Zach out though. If anything you can make Soul jealous. Now get going before you over think it and change your mind!"

"Ok ok I'm going! You don't have to be so eager for me to leave!" Maka finished her tea quickly and gathered her things together.

She would do this. And she was doing this for her not for him at all. She wanted to go out with Zach not just to make him jealous but because she wanted to. Yes, she wanted to.

* * *

Soul went to school because he liked his Weapons Defense class and it would help him take his mind off things. That's it. That was the only reason. It was **not** because he wanted to see her. It was **not** because he needed to hear her voice. And it was **not** because of her in any way, shape, or form. He was **_NOT_** here for her.

Soul pushed into the locker room, seeing BlackStar getting changed and Kid worrying about the symmetry of the lockers. "Hey guys."

"'Sup Soul?" BlackStar nodded at him and started putting his stuff away.

Soul slammed open his locker, shoving his bag angrily inside. "Nothing." He growled out. Kid looked up from his fit on the floor. He had been getting his OCD under control and could now control himself a little better.

Kid stood up and brushed off his suit, making sure he was completely symmetrical. "I know what this is about." Soul glared silently, waiting for the verdict. "You and Maka are having a really bad fight and you don't know how to fix it this time."

"My goddess warned you. She told you not to screw this up worse than you already have."

"Shut up BlackStar. I don't need your guys help." Soul quickly changed. The door opened and none other than the source of all Souls problems, Zachary Heist, walked in.

"Oh hi Soul." Soul wanted to slam that shit-eating grin into the floor. "How's your partner?"

"Fine."

"Oh really? Cuz I heard a rumor today in class. Having a fight?" Zach sounded way too nonchalant and innocent for Souls liking. Before Soul could slam him into something Kid grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. With an ominous clang it shut behind them.

Soul rounded on Kid only to stop wide eyed. Maka was standing against the wall, one leg propped up against it and her hands clasped behind her back. "Maka?"

"Soul." Her eyes were cold as she regarded her weapon and ex-best friend.

"Why are you here...? I thought you left." Soul had to hold himself back from moving closer to her. He was under the strange impression that she was here for him.

"I'm here to see Zach." There went that idea. "He said to wait here while he changed so here I am waiting."

"Oh." Soul didn't visibly deflate but his heart was breaking on the inside. Of course she was here to see Zach.

Soul had been about to ask what she wanted for dinner when Zach walked out of the locker room, pushing Soul out of the way in the process. "Hey Maka. You ready to go?" He held out his arm and Soul watched as she giggled and hooked her arm through his.

"Go where?" Soul asked frantically as they walked away. He was being completely ignored.

"Oh Soul? I won't be home for dinner." Maka called over her shoulder. With every step she took away from him Soul felt like his limbs were being torn off. She had even completely clamped down on their soul link. Some of his pain must have leaked through a small crack in her Soul because she glanced back, eyes shrouded.

When she was out of earshot BalckStar slammed a hand into his shoulder, making Soul stumble. "Dude. I told you she wouldn't wait forever."

Some trains aren't meant to run forever.

* * *

"Maka! Soul! I need you to come down here and demonstrate a perfect resonance." Stein called from the bottom of the Crescent room. Looking to their usual spots he noticed that only Maka was there. He looked around in confusion for Soul. It was an odd occurrence to not see them sitting together. Stein scanned the room for Souls distinguished white hair and found him on the complete other side of the room, glaring in the direction of his meister.

"I'm not resonating with her." Soul growled. Maka whipped her head up from the notebook she had been glaring at. People around Soul recoiled away from her fiery gaze but he stood his ground, glaring right back at her. "Ever again." There were gasps around the room as Maka laughed crazily.

"You here that Soul?" Maka held her hand up to her ear theatrically. "It's the sound of no one giving a fuck. And besides, its not like anyone wanted you as a partner before I came around anyway so good luck finding a replacement meister."

Students were slowly backing away from the two, especially around Maka whose soul was swelling at an alarming rate due to her anger, it was silent as the two best friends glared daggers at each other.

"Aren't we just the perfect match Soul? No one wants you, no one wanted me. It no wonder we fell into this fucked up relationship. But now someone does want me. And you are still all alone. Look at that." Maka spat out, waiting for her Death Scythe to respond to her jabs, but he just stood there glaring at her. Why the hell wasn't he responding?!

Suddenly Soul was in front of her, no one had seen him move, and Maka was stumbling back. One scythe tipped finger was pressed against her wind pipe and another was pressed against the small of her back holding her in place. She didn't risk swallowing for fear of slicing open her neck.

"Maka!" Tubaki screamed, finally deciding it was time to intervene. There were screams around the room as a single line of blood seeped from the shallow wound. Maka stared into Souls eyes. His usually red iris' were pinpoints of black that seemed very far away and there was a crazy grin cracking across his face.

All those weeks without her Anti-Magic Wavelength was starting to effect him. He had been staying at BlackStars place for the past two weeks and he was starting to sink into madness. The small scythe pressed a little harder as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "That easy Maka. On swipe of a finger and you're dead. Don't push me." His mouth brushed against the shell of her ear and shivers ran up her spine. But this wasn't Soul. Soul would never hurt her physically. The scar and promise he had made her were proof of that.

"Oni." Maka growled. She would recognize this part of Soul's soul anywhere because he scared her more than anything else.

Then with one final shit-eating smirk he was gone. Door slamming hard behind his retreat.

Stein was standing at the bottom of the middle stairs, holding out a tissue for her. His eyes were wide. Seems they even scared the crazy professor. "What happened between you two?" Maka glanced around, noticing most of the student (besides her friends) had pushed themselves as far against the wall as they could get.

Maka sighed wearily and took the tissue. She applied pressure to her neck and the bleeding stopped shortly after. The red on the tissue became a blurry mess as she blinked back tears. Steeling her voice she looked at Stein blankly. "I don't even know." She silently thanked any gods that were out there (one particular godly headmaster) that Zach wasn't in this class.

This train wreck has left to find a new station.

* * *

Maka couldn't stay in class after that. So for the first time in her life Maka left school early and skipped the rest of her classes. As she was walking away from Shibusen she felt someone watching her. Turning she shielded her eyes against the sun and looked at the roof but no one was there. Sighing she turned around and headed away. She just needed to get away.

* * *

In truth Soul was watching with a sense of pride as his Maka walked away from Shibusen before lunch. Pride... But mostly guilt. He had hurt her both physically and mentally and pushed her as far as to skip school. Then again she had pushed him so far that the madness had consumed his soul for a few moments back there in class.

This... Whatever it was... Needed to stop.

And soon.

* * *

Soul couldn't believe they talked him into this. What was he even doing here?

Oh yeah. He was here to convince Maka to lose the jerk and forgive him, essentially taking their platonic relationship to the next level. He was here... At the restaurant they were at. Watching from a distance as she giggled and blushed and flirted with him.

An intense jealousy flared through him as he watched them. There was a certain unfairness in it all. He had pushed the two apart to protect her t here she was, on a date with him. Soul really just wanted to punch anything with a dick in the face. And if that waiter asked him one more fucking time if he wanted to be seated he would be the first to fall beneath Soul's fists.

"Sir-" the waiter approached him hesitantly, sensing the homicidal waves pouring off of Souls demeanor.

"No." Soul growled.

The waiter gave him a withering look. "Well if you aren't going to take a seat and order anything then at least go up to her and tell her what's on your mind! Your creeping is scaring the other customers."

Soul flashed a cheshire grin at the people around him. Some cringed, some did a double take noticing his teeth, and others just plain gawked mouths hanging down to the floor. Fine. He would go talk to her.

"I'm giving you fair warning. This isn't going to be pretty." He said loud enough for those around him to hear. The waiter cringed but pushed him on his way.

Turning back to his patrons he said. "No one saw me convince him to do this." Heads nodded and turned to watch the head of white curiously. Dinner and a show. How nice. Though some of them quickly paid their checks and fled the restaurant, remembering the madness that crossed the demons blood red eyes during his grin.

Maka did not notice Souls approach because her back was to him, but he locked eyes witn Zach and that intense jealousy entered his soul at the smug grin Zach shot over Makas shoulder at him. Soul vaguely heard Maka ask what he was staring at before she turned around to check for herself. Her eyes widened in shock as she locked eyes with him, her mouth forming a small 'o'. He thought he would get off with her just being surprised but as he got closer her eyes narrowed menacingly and her mouth pressed into a thin white line. It was safe to say she was acutely pissed that he was crashing her date.

He was aware of many stares on his back as he reached their table, opening his mouth to speak as she raised a perfectly formed eye brow. Imploring silently just what the hell he was doing there. He meant to say something really cool but his mind blanked and all that came out was a simple, "Hey."

"What are you doing here Soul?" She hissed through clenched teeth, turning her attention away from her date.

Soul tried to speak. He really did. But it seemed as if everything he had wanted to say had completely dissolved in his throat, leaving a bitter taste behind. "I-" his gaze drifted over to Zach who was looking morbidly curious. "Can we talk in private?" He tried to growl but it came out sounding totally chocked.

"What? No. Absolutely not."

Gah! Why was she so stubborn? "Ah. Ok then. You can't date Zach."

"This again? How many times do I have to tell you? You don't control my life." Muttering that last bit into the table cloth she wished away the white haired nuisance that was slowly ruining her life.

She didn't realize Soul caught some of these thoughts through the bond. "Hey. You didn't let me finish. At least hear out my reasoning this time." He said indignantly sounding like a whining child for a second before he regained his cool.

Maka glanced around noticing how silent the popular restaurant had become. Maybe going to a private place would have been better. "Why? So you can call me names? I don't think so. You need to leave."  
"Maka. You are going to listen to me, ok? I at least deserve a chance."

"He's right you know." Both weapon and meister turned to her date with surprise.

Both spoke what was on their mind at the same time.

"Who's side are you on?" Green eyes glared at the unfortunate being caught between their ire.

"Damn right I'm right." Red eyes glared with a jealousy Zach was tempted to cringe away from.

Maka looked between the two boys and sighed dragging a hand down her face. "Alright fine. Ill hear you out. But it better be fucking good."

Soul blinked. "Such language." **[1] **He took a deep breath, forgetting the audience they had and the opposing weapon who was apparently on his side, he had to get this out. "You can't date Zach. Ok? It's not cool to do that to me. I've been your weapon for a really long time and I only said those things to protect you from him. I don't actually mean any of them. Your beautiful Maka." At this a collective aw went through the restaurant. There went all his cool points. Maka was looking at him with wide green eyes, all signs of displeasure and anger had faded. Mentally, Soul prepared himself for the next step. "Iloveyou and you just can't go out with someone else cause I was an idiot and didn't ask you before someone else did. I mean you can, if that's what you want, but it's literally killing me inside to see you with him." Soul stopped talking. He wasn't expecting anything from this encounter except maybe a huge fight between the two of them.

He thought back over the past two weeks. Seeing them together really had been killing him slowly. He slouched more than usual. He snapped at people more, his patience level nonexistent. He didn't get any sleep at night, electing to instead roam around at night in thought. He slept all day, bored to death by his classes. Everybody gave home wide birth, none getting to near for fear of being sliced in half. The nightmares he received from the little ogre, when he actually managed to sleep at night, were at a new level of terrifying and now he was spilled his heart to his meister in a popular crowded restaurant and was getting absolutely no response.

Soul sighed. Guess the feeling wasnt mutual like everyone had thought it was. Maybe she had just given up on him like his family had. This rejection hurt worse than his parents had. This pierced his heart a thousand times over. Soul turned on his heel, preparing to flee the scene of this particular train wreck, when a small hand wrapped around his wrist.

Turning around he stared into impossibly close deep olive green eyes. "What took you so long, Romeo?" She said smartly. Grinning she reached up and cupped his face, pressing soft lips against his and effectively freezing time. He could distantly hear the clapping and cheering of their audience but it felt far away.

He pulled away reeling. His face was as composed as ever as he said, "Oi. It's not cool to kiss someone else when you are on a date." His heart wasn't in it though. It was being drowned by feeling of relief and love for the violent girl.

Maka giggled softly. "You know what else isn't cool? Confessing your love to a girl when she's on a date." Soul paled. She was right... But it was ok because he could die right now uncool and he wouldn't care. She laughed outright and placed another peck on his lips. Then she turned away and hugged Zach happily. Jealousy shot through him.

"Oh calm down Soul. You can't get jealous every time I touch another person."

"You sure about that?" Soul mumbled at the floor.

"I told you it would happen eventually if we kept dating. Didn't take as long as you thought either. You, missy, owe me 50 bucks." Zach held out his hand imploringly well Soul looked on in confusion.

Maka's mouth hung open to the floor in astonishment. "Wha- That bet was real?! That's no fair!"

"You bet on us? With your boyfriend? I don't understand what's going on."

"Well about two days after we started dating, I tried breaking up with him because it didn't feel right and I realized I should be with you. Zach convinced me to keep dating him to make you jealous and then about a week ago we placed bets on how long it would take you to tell me this. He was closest. He guesses two weeks I think?"

"What did you guess?"

Maka blushed and hid behind her bangs. "Lets go home Soul. Thank you Zach."

Maybe it's time to find a new train to wreck sometime later.

* * *

The ride home was filled with a happy confusion. He didn't really understand what had happened but this train had coasted into the station with no problems.

"Soul I should explain..." Maka's voice was muffled as Soul crashed his lips against hers, pushing her up against the wall.

"I don't care." He mumbled into her. Hooking her legs around his waist he sat down on the couch with her straddling his lap. Their kisses eventually calmed down to slow kisses every once in a while breaking apart for air. Soul pulled away and Maka rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of him rubbing her thigh in a hypnotic rhythm. "Hey Maka?"

His voice rumbled through her making her even more drowsy. "Mm?" She liked hearing his heart beat.

"Can I move back in?"

Maka looked up at him with a _'what do you think retard?'_ look.

"Hey don't give me that look. It was an honest to goodness question ok."

She started laughing so hard that she almost fell off his lap. "Yes you can move back in."

Then again maybe they wouldn't wreck this new train...

Pfft. Yeah right.

* * *

**[1] when Dexter and Remy first meet in 'Just Listen by Sarah Dessen'. Cutest meeting scene ever! Props to you if you remember this. Don't worry if you don't. I have the book memory of Maka when it comes to romance novels.**

**ok so this was me trying out some new writing styles. Like the texting and phone calls, not startling every fucking sentence with he, she, and or it. Also trying to fit an extensive story line into a one-shot is a lot harder than it seems. So how'd I do? **


End file.
